Nowhere left to Run
by NightTreader
Summary: Kel's parents are killed for a crime they didn't commit. Her sisters have been sent off. Kel is a slave sold to a new mysterious man. I don't know how to write summaries. Let me figure out the story first and I'll give you a better summary.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

She never knew it would happen like this. She never knew it would happen at all. She wept onto the sheets of paper strewn all over her desk. She sobbed. She fell asleep at her desk. The candle by the desk had gone out at least two or three candlemarks before. Her hazel hair had fallen onto the desk and brushed her hand. Tear blotches were all over the sheets before her. She never knew it would happen like this, she never knew at all.


	2. Sorrow Crystals

Living Once More 

_Chapter 2: Sorrow Crystals_

Kel screamed out as the whip lashed against her body. She clasped her hands against her injured shoulder. She glared in defiance at Master Victor. Tears had left a clean streak through all the dirt that was on her face. She turned back to the front, the chains on her hands and feet clacking against each other. Victor sneered at whipped her again. She cried out in pain and fell to ground. Her knees scraping against the rough rock, bleeding. She grasped at the rocks and winced as they cut her hand.

"Get up," Victor yelled at her and laughed as she made the effort to get up but couldn't move. He lashed the whip out again and again. Kel bit her lip until it bled. Her hazel locks feel around her shoulders and fell to the ground. The bits of mud clotted in her hair.

Kel lifted her head up. Has it really been only two weeks ago? Was it really just a while ago that I received that letter? The sun shone on her face and lit the tears in her eyes to glitter like sorrow crystals. Her parents had been sent to the gaols then executioned for a crime they didn't commit. Their family had been stripped of their titles. Her sisters and herself had been sold off in the slave market. Her sisters were now residents of the pleasure district. Although she didn't know exactly which house they were in. She had been sold off to Master Victor and made to work in the mines. She along with a dozen other children worked the mines.

Kel didn't notice Victor had stopped whipping her until his shadow blocked the sun. He took her face in his hands and squeezed her cheeks. He looked at her for a second and grinned a gap-toothed grin. She winced as the smell of his breath reached her nose. He pushed her away still grasping her face. She turned her head from the impact, hazel locks following the movement of her head.

"Get back to work you!" Victor got the whip out again and whipped her again. Kel got up and took her station again. When the cart was full, she began to push it up the steep hill towards the light ahead. Victor followed her. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, always following me and always watching me, she thought, what does he want?

Kel tripped as she muddled through her thoughts and her grip on the cart loosened and it began to move back. She screamed as the cart got closer and closer to her body. She lifted a bony arm to protect her face. She waited for the impact of the cart. It didn't come. She looked. Victor had stopped the cart with his body.

Victor looked at her and growled, "Come get this cart before it hits you little girl."

Kel in astonishment did exactly as he said. Nodding her head again and again. Maybe Victor did care about his slaves, she thought. She heard him yelling at the kids down back in the mine. Or not.

That night, as she lay amongst all the huddled bodies of the other children, she heard Victor speaking to someone.

Outside, Victor whispered, "I think you might be pleased with this one in your service."

The cloaked figure only looked at him from under the hood. After a pause, "I might. Now, show me."

Victor nodded and took the shielded lamp inside the cave. The shadow only followed him, lifting a sleeve to cover his nose from the stench of unwashed bodies. Victor walked over to Kel. Kel shied away from the light.

Victor smiled sweetly. "That's a good Keladry. Woke up already eh? All the better, means I don't have to wake you up. Now come into the light so the nice man can see your face."

Keladry shrank bank amongst the other children. Victor reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward. He pushed her in front of the hooded figure, holding her arm across her body keeping her from moving. She wriggled in Victor's arms trying to get out. Victor just squeezed her wrists and held the light to her face.

The man just looked at her from the confines of his hood. He reached out a hand and gripped her face, turning it from side to side. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

The man nodded. "She'll do well. She'll do very nicely. I'll come by and pick her up tomorrow. Now say, how much did you want for her?"

Victor smiled. "30 silver, milord." He pushed Kel back amongst her fellow slaves and walked out behind the man.

They continued to bargain outside as the man walked back to his coach. "15 silver, Victor take it or leave it"

Victor mumbled beneath his breath but shook hand with the man sealing the contract and the deal.

Kel looked in astonishment. Her whole body shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself. Who was that man? Has she just been sold again? This time she didn't know to who or what she would be doing. This time she had already lost everything. She had nothing to lose this time.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update this one. I guess I lost inspiration until now. Thankies for waiting.

_NightTreader_


End file.
